Jack's Turn
by crazycatt71
Summary: It's Jack's turn. M/M/M sex


Owen walked into the kitchen area of the Hub.

"Damn!" he swore, seeing the empty coffee pot.

"Inato'll be back in a few minutes." Jack said from behind him.

Owen growled and slamed his mug on the counter. He was having a bad morning and needed caffeine. He jumped when he felt a hand brush against his ass.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, "Still sore?"

Jack was referring to almost a week ago when Owen had had sex with him and Ianto, letting Ianto top him. It had been the first time he'd had sex with another man and he'd been sore for a few days.

"Good." Jack said, pushing Owen against the counter with his body. Owen could feel Jack's erection through the cloth of his trousers as he rubbed against his ass.

"It was so hot, watching Ianto fuck you and I want my turn." Jack purred in Owen's ear, his breath tickled and made Owen shiver. " I want to feel our tight ass around my cock as I fuck you."

Owen moan and rubbed his ass against Jack. His knees almost buckled when Jack palmed his cock through his jeans.

"Would you like that, Owen?" Jack asked, running his tongue along the edge of Owen's ear. "Would you like me to fuck you?"

"Yyyesss." Owen moaned.

"You'll have to wait until after work." Jack said , stepping away from him.

Owen grabbed the counter to keep himself up right. He was still standing there when Ianto came in a few minutes later.

"Are you ok, Owen?" he asked.

"Bloody Jack Harkness." Owen growled.

Ianto gave him a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you go take care of that." he said, pointing at Owen's crotch. "I'll bring you some coffee when it's ready."

Owen fled to the bathroom.

It felt like a million years had passed by the time Jack hollered for everybody to go home. Owen grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He paused at his car long enough to send a text message, then threw himself behind the wheel and hurried home. Half and hour and two beers after he had arrived at his flat, there was a knock at the door.

Jack grabbed him and hungrily kissed him the second he opened the door. He was starting to feel light headed from lack of air when Jack let up.

"Mind your manners, Sir." Ianto scolded.

"Don't wann'a, " Jack pouted. "Wann'a get Owen naked and fuck him until he forgets his name.."

Owen shivered at Jack's words. Ianto chuckled and pulled Jack away from Owen. He gently cupped Owen's face and kissed him. Owen slid his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer, licking his lips until they parted so his tongue could explore. They parted when they heard Jack growl.

"We'd better take this to the bedroom before he explodes." Ianto said with a chuckle.

Owen led them to his bedroom. Jack;s arm snaked around Owen's waist, pulling him so his back was tight against his chest.

"Watch." he said, gesturing at Ianto.

Ianto slowly undressed. Neatly laying each piece of clothing aside as he took it off. Owen's fingers curled and uncurled, remembering how Ianto's skin felt under his hands, how his body had felt against his.

"Beautiful, isn't he." Jack purred in his ear as he nuzzled his neck.

Owen nodded. Ianto turned his back to them and slowly slid his briefs off his hips, bending over to slid them down his thighs. Owen and Jack groaned at the sight of his gorgous bare ass. Ianto came over to them. He kissed Owen, then dropped to his knees in front of him. He removed Owen's jeans and briefs while Jack slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"Oh, God!" he groaned when Ianto's mouth closed around his cock, sucking him down his throat

He felt Jack's hands caressing along his hips and ass as he kissed and sucked on his neck. He whimpered when Ianto stopped sucking him and stood up.

" I want you to fuck me." Ianto told him, " I want you inside me while Jack fucks you."

"I don't want to hurt you because I don't know what I'm doing." Owen said, nervously.

Ianto smiled and took his hand, leading him over to the bed.

"You won't." he said, softly kissing him.

Ianto lay back on the bed, pulling Owen between his spread legs. Owen heard Jack shed his clothes before he joined them on the bed. He took the tube of lubricant Jack offered him , squeezing some on his fingers, seeing that Ianto had done the same. He leaned forward and kissed Ianto as he slid a finger into his ass. Ianto gasped as Owen brush his prostrate. It was Owen's turn to gasp when Ianto did the same to him. They took turns, adding fingers as they stretched each other. Ianto squeezed lube on Owen's cock and stroked him a couple of times.

"Now, Owen," he said, "I want you inside me now."

Owen lined his cock up and slowly pushed inside. He groaned as he felt the tight, heat engulf his cock. He begn to move, sliding in and out, adjusting the angle to make sure he hit Ianto's prostrate every time. Ianto moaned and wiggled underneath him. Jack placed a hand on his hip, stilling his movements. He moved behind Owen rubbing the head of his cock against Owen's opening until Owen pushed back against him, trying to get Jack inside him.

"So eager." Jack purred, as he pushed slowly into Owen, stopping to let Owen get used to him, moving again when Owen thrust back. Owen swore he saw stars when Jack's cock hit his prostrate. Jack pulled back, his hand on Owen's hip pulling him out of Ianto. When Jack thrust back in, Owen thrust into Ianto. The pleasure center of Owen's brain took over, all he was aware of was the feel of Jack's cock inside him , the tight heat of Ianto around his cock, and the slap of skin on skin. Jack guided his hand to Ianto's cock and wrapped his fingers around it. Jack moved Owen's hand up and down Ianto's cock with quick strokes. A few strokes was all it took and Ianto's cum shot over their hands. Owen felt Ianto tighten around him as he came and that was all it took to push him over the edge. Jack fucked Owen through his orgasm, then, with a couple more thrusts, he came deep inside him. Jack pulled out of him as he managed to pull out of Ianto before he collapsed beside him.

He felt Ianto clean him off. He opened one eye when Jack leaned over him to kiss Ianto, then bend down to kiss him.

He murmured happily when Jack settled behind beside him, his arm around his waist. He nuzzled his face against Ianto's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist as Ianto's arms wrapped around him. He turned his head so he could see Jack over his shoulder.

"My name is Owen." he told him.

Jack's laughter was the last thing he heard as he feel asleep.


End file.
